Dyskusja użytkownika:Mantu7
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Witaj Mantu! Stwóż sobie stronę użytkownika ; ) Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował pomocy możesz zwrócić się do mnie Vezok999 15:42, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Ave, in wikia :], jeśli chcesz szablon, kolorową stronę, statystyki, podpis-jestem do usług :DAritika władca Guratti 15:47, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Ja wiem, jeśli chcesz zrobię ciAritika władca Guratti 16:48, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Powieedz tylko jaki ci wstawić obrazek, i jeżeli sam nie umiesz to co mam tam wpisać. I jezeli chcesz to mogę zmienić kolor szablonu Vezok999 17:00, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Vezok :[ przez ciebie kolor się zepsuł na stronie :DAritika władca Guratti 17:09, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, Matuśek mnie uprzedził ;( A jak cos piszesz na forach czy dyskusjach, to się podpisuj, tak jak to pisze w pozdrowieniu od Gresha Vezok999 17:19, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, do usług, wstaw :D, sorry, że sam to zrobiłem nie pomyslałemAritika władca Guratti 17:20, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie, już was polubiłem i wpisałem się na wasze koleżeńskie listy.Szefu tej strony,19:24,02 kwi,2010 Heh, dzięki. Pssyt, zrób sobię sekcję na stronie Przyjaciele abyśmy ci mogli sie wpisać :]Aritika władca Guratti 17:33, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) To twoja kolorowa strona, narazie jest taka bo nie masz napisw na stronieAritika władca Guratti 17:47, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za wiadomość. Już?Aritika władca Guratti 18:01, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Może bys napisał swoje Bio? Vezok999 18:56, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) "Gabrys07 miał stronę,ale zbankrutował chyba dzięki mnie" dlaczego tak sądzisz? Vezok999 13:13, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Taaa... on miał wielu wrogów i wielu go nie lbiło m.i. przez ten opis, ale pamiętaj''' NIE MOŻESZ PISAĆ TAKICH RZECZY NA STRONIE NIKOGO, NAWET SPAMERA . A nikt by z takiego powodu nie odszedł- on odszedł dlatego : "cześć szataniści (niektórzy) nikt się nie przyznał i tak sprzedaje moje wszystkie bionicle bo proboszcz powiedział,że to dzieło szatana i rodzice to potwierdzili bo to pochodzi do manaizmu http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manaizm a imiona pochodzą od Maorysów http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maorysi a na tarczy skralla jest jakiś pentagram oznaczający wrota do diabła więc zrezygnujcie z bionicle zanim będziecie opętani a jak jesteście ciągle nie wyspani i macie złe oceny w Szkole (jak to jest 1 przedmiot może to się rozprzestrzenić na inne) to lepiej sprzedajcie bionicle lub jak nie sprzedacie to je podpalić lub wystrzelać z łuku lub zakopać lub wysadzić w powietrze i ochrzcić mieszkanie przez ojca - jego wypowiedź na dyskusji strony głownej Vezok999 13:36, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A nie lepiej pisać nowe częsci co tydzień. Bo jezeli co miesiąc to napisanie całosci zajmie ci około rok Vezok999 15:32, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Eee... jakich filmów? Vezok999 15:34, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A skąd wiesz? Ja mam, chociaż nie orginalne Vezok999 15:41, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli edytujesz stronę, to u gry po prawej masz dział "Controls" a w nim "Żródło dokumentu" - włącz to. Strona powinna zmienić się w bardziej skomplikowaną, ale to nic. Ale ankieta którą dam niżej zmieni się w wzór, który skopiujesz, i wstawisz odpowiednie pytanie i odpowiedzi. Oto ankieta: Pytanie Odp 1 Odp 2 Odp 3 Odp 4 (może ich być ile chcesz Umiesz ? --Vezok999 17:04, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) ???, po prostu, < poll > pytanie, odpowiedź, i gitaraAritika władca Guratti 18:31, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tu: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wybory_administaracji_wiki. Ale ty nie możesz głosować- jestes za krótko na wiki ;( Vezok999 08:09, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Strona Nie uważasz, że twoja strona usera jest... popsuta? To znaczy, jest taka... niezbyt ładna (musisz posprzątać). Mogę to zrobić? Gresh250 Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Jak ją naprawię, to znowu się psuje. Najlepsze wyjście to usunięcie jej i zrobienie nowej. Gresh250 Co mam zrobić dalej? Gresh250 Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale jeżeli dostałes podpis jeżeli chcesz go użyć, to daj "edytuj stronę" na ktrej ten podpis jest, potem go kopiujesz i wklejasz tam gdzie chcesz. O, i jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać, jak zrobić aby z podpisam była zawsze data i godzina, no i łatwiej będzie się go używać. PS może pomóc ze stronką usera? Vezok999 18:34, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Robisz tak: 1.Edytujesz stronę, gdzie jest podpis. 2.Pod wyloguj jest żródło dokumentu(3 cm) 3.kliknij 4.kopiujesz tekst(Aritika władca Guratti 08:17, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Tabelka gotowa. Tutaj masz instrukcję jak kopiować podpis ten: Mantu7 - Zaznacz swój podpis (Ten błękitno jasnoniebieski "Mantu7", kolorki mogę Ci zmienić) i daj ctr + c (kopiowanie), a potem ctr + v (wklejanie) i już. Ja tak zawsze robię. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'''250]] Może zaczniej już cos pisać na stronie usera, ja najwyżęj, jeżeli cos się nie uda to poprawię Vezok999 13:55, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego zepsułeś sobie stronę? TheGrox 15:18, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) To nic trudnego. Włącz stronę usera, i u gry, po lewej, obok tego znaczu z Takuą... o tak, własnie tu! :D Masz ten obrazek z takim szarym ludzikiem. Najedź na niego, i powininna pokazać ci się mała tabelka, to daj w niej "zmień" . Masz stronkę z danymi usera, to poszukaj "twój podpis". Masz? To tam wklej twój obecny podpis, potem daj zapisz. Ale pamiętaj, jak tam wklejsz, to to musi być wzór twojego podpisu, wiesdz jak się go robi? Vezok999 17:52, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) To w sprawie avatara to nic trudnego, po prostu robisz obrazek na paincie, potem jak masz avatar to go wybierasz i dajesz zapisz ;P A teraz podpis: U góry po prawej (podczas edycji strony) masz dział "controls" a w nim "źródło dokumentu". Daj go, a cała strona powinna zmienić się w taki wzór, a ty masz skopiować wtedy to: (robię odstęp abys mógł to łatwo znaleźć, potem już tylko wklasz i dajesz zapisz, a jak używać powiem jak zrobisz to co ci napisałemVezok999 18:07, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC)) Mantu7 Mam w czymś Ci jeszcze pomóc? Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Nie dopisze cię, jestes za krótko Vezok999 15:03, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale graczy podziele na grupy 2 dni przed rozpoczęciem, czyli 18 kwietnia Vezok999 17:50, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, już to robię ; ) Vezok999 15:22, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) A ja bałem się, że już to zrobiłeś.Jak zobaczyłem że stan gry jest taki jak wcześniej,chciałem ci przypomnieć.Mantu7 Wiem, wasnie pisye pryzpomnienia. A mj tekst mia ju 2 dni temu gotowz. Yobacy gre ya jakies 4 minutki : ) Vezok999 12:23, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów ! a to wszystkim wysyłąm. Tak, już Vezok999 13:16, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Jak co skończe? Przecież już jest odpisane Vezok999 13:41, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) To czekam aż odpiszesz ;P Vezok999 14:05, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Musizs pobawić się w paincie. Tzn, bierzesz zdjęcie jakiejs postaci bio, iu z google greafika obraz joy sticka. otem łączysz... Vezok999 17:48, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz ty co? poprostu zaznaczasz całosć, potem kopiujesz i wklejasz. Nie mów że z painta nie umiesz korzystać ;P Vezok999 18:29, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, ale nie wiedzieć nic o paincie? Przecież to jest chyba najprostszy z istniejących programów do rysowania! Jego obsługi uczą w 2 kl podstawówki. Tego cię już uczyć nie będe Vezok999 13:20, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) O którym obrazku mówisz? Tym z mojej gry? Vezok999 16:35, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Popatrzeć na co? Mów jasniej Vezok999 16:38, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) No, trzeba było od razu tak mówić ;P Vezok999 16:51, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) heh, niechcący patrzyłem stronę Vezoka999 i zobaczyłem co napisałeś :P, na dwa ostatnie pytania ci mogę odpowiedzieć :]--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:49, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorki ,że tak długo ale komp mi ostatnio wysiada z niewiadomych przyczyn : 2. Jeśli chcesz być użytkownikiem miesiąca, trzeba oczywiście, dodawać nowe informacje do artów. Mogą być tłumaczenia i też z książek bionicle :D. Troche mniej poprawianie błędów. Pomagamy też użytkownikom, i rozwijamy wikię :D. Wypowiadamy się na ważne tematy na forach :P. Mojim zdaniem powinno wystarczyć :]. 3.Nie ma 1000% pewności. Zależy z jakiej strony ściągasz. Choć nie powinno być jeśli już pare osób bez szwanku ściągało :P --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:00, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) 1 Jezeli zapisze ci się 0 osób, to gra nie wypali. A jezęli dwie, to będzie gra z 2 odobami. Jak cos, to taki standart graczy w grze to około 4 ;p 2. Użytkownik miesiąca musi robić to wszystko co wypisał ci wyżej Matusek 3. Ja sciągnąłem i wirusów nie było, żadnych. Wg mnie możesz spokojnie ściągać Vezok999 13:49, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) zwłaszcza jak się ma z kim grać (ja np mam :P ) Vezok999 14:17, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie mam.Mój brat już jest studentem.Może zaprosze kolegę.Mantu7 Nie musisz mi pisać, ja sprawdzam każdą edycję na Eb, na fanclubie i na rpg wiki. A żeby wiedzieli o co chodzi, to napisz zasady, może cele gry albo charakterystyki postaci. Wymysl coś Vezok999 18:09, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Czy ja pisałem gdzies że się nie chcę zapisać? Przecież zapisy trwają jeszcze długo, a ja trochę jeszcze poczekam Vezok999 18:18, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Praktycznie wszystko już umiesz. Tylko jak tam ustawiałes ten podpis, to pod spodem jest taki mały kwadracik z podpisem "trakktuj mj podpis jako wiki kod" czy co takiego. Zaznacz to, potem zapisz i gotowe Vezok999 11:50, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Skomentujesz moje opowiadanie na moim blogu? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:44, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie, dzięki. Knight5 12:58, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak będę miał czas, to zrobię te sekcje. A kolorowy podpis umiem robić. Knight5 13:05, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Chociaż w sumie to mam jedno pytanie... Jak zrobić ankietę? Knight5 13:08, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Wyszło, na mojej dyskusji jest próbna ankieta. Knight5 Czemu wolisz o mnie nie mówić? Vox22 16:08, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Bo masz ich tyle że nie mogę.Mantu7 19:12, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Zanim kompletnie mnie wkurzysz to powiedz... CZEMU STATYSTYKI STRAKKA SĄ NA CIEMNY NIEBIESKI?? Strak to Glatorianin lodu!--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 09:31, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Racja ciemny niebieski-woda,jasny- lód.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 09:41, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) To niby czemu Gelu też jest Glatorianinem Lodu a miał jasny niebieski a Strakk szary? Nie żartuj! Jak chcesz to może zmień to na jasny niebieski!Mantu7 11:08, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) I nie zrobisz chyba jeszcze tak że zmienisz zmienione przeze mnie statystyki Maluma i Stroniusa.Mantu7 11:12, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) cóż mogę zmienić na brązowy ale czy będzie z tego porzytek, nie... ja nic nie mówiłem aż takiego abyś mnie ochraniała jeśli cię me słowa uraziły to sory, choć nie powinny. --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:45, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) więc poco się wydzierać nie wiem jak było z Gelu ale wiem jak chyba powinno być bo rozróżniam kolory. Skralle to czerwoni wojownicy w czarnych zbrojach.Dlatego zmieniłem statystyki Stroniusa na bordowy. Malum to wygnaniec więc statystyki są berzowe. Kiina jest bardziej błękitna niż niebieska więc ma statystyki koloru takiego jak Gelu. Ja mam Strakka i wiem że cały tułów prócz napierśnik jest ciemno niebieski.Więc myślałem że zmienię statystyki na ciemno niebieski.A jak chcecie to zmieńcie je na kolor Gelu (i Kiiny).Mantu7 12:24, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego... - Dlaczego przywitałeś... nieznanego usera? Znaczy jego ip? Właśnie. Why? Vox22 15:04, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Leo! Why? Bo chyba nie For many. Akuumo ? Dla chwały czy dla durnoty oto jest pytanie, nie do ciebie. Poco to zrobiłeś?? --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 16:13, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Chciałem tak jak liczna liczba was pomóc userowi.Ale...nawet jeśli chciałby się zarejestrować to odpowiadam na pytanie: dla chwały.Mantu7 16:17, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) - Ja tam nie lubię się chwalić (chyba, że mam czym), ale możesz mu napisać, aby się zarejestrował bo tu fajnie jest itp. P.S. - zaczynam podpisywać się z przodu, tak, jak to dawniej userzy robili. Ale jak się go znaleźliście? Mantu7 11:01, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Tak się pytam, tamto nie było do ciebie tak sobię to napisałem.Więc?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:36, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Więc jak go znaleźliście?Mantu7 11:41, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Nie nażucaj taqk pomocy innym, nawet kiedy o nią nie proszą! Teraz daje ci ostrzeżenie Vezok999 13:13, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Kurna, to że nie znasz słowa Psionika nie znaczy że masz tym samym zaniżać poziom wiki. NIGDY nie przenos stron bez uprzeniego dokładnego sprawdzenia. Vezok999 13:16, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Gresh250! Podpisujesz się z lewej? Kiedyś, powtarzam kiedyś userzy tak robili (wiem, bo też tak robiłem. pamiętam). Ale ta era mezozoiczna już minęła. Poza tym, wszystko co wiąże się z tymi czasami kojarzy mi się z ....... Kośką! (Chwila przerwy na wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy.) Ale jesteś 3 userem, który podpisywał się z lewej i prawej: są jeszcze Tworzący i ja. nie za bardzo zrozumiałem o co ci chodzi Vezok999 12:54, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Prawo administratora zazwyczaj dadje ci inni administrator z prawami biurokraty, na naszej wiki są to teraz Disholak, Tworzący i Ja. My jednakotrzymalismy prawa w inny sposób. Jako że na wiki nie było innych administratorów bo wszyscy odeszli, napisałem do jednaego ze Staffów (jeżeli nie wiesz to tac jakby admini na każdej wiki) i w ten sposób my prawa otrzymalismy Vezok999 13:04, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Czy ty naprawdę chcesz mieć wrogów? Exterminus nie musi Cię słuchać - to jego wybór. Nie narzucaj komuś pomocy jeśli o to nie prosi. Nie jesteś jego matką, że ma Cię słuchać. Postąpiłeś żałośnie (według mnie) i nie myśl, że wiesz więcej od innych.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 15:14, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem że nie musi , ale napisałem mu trzy rzeczy a on nie odpisał.Mantu7 17:50, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Bywa ja też czasem nie odpisywałem, ale on i tak jest co pare dni więc nie można z nim pogadać.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 14:34, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Cytuję: Musisz poprawić stronę usera.Nie wygląda za dobrze. Odpowiedź:Dzięki za uprzedenie.Postaram się na to. Kiedy będzieszmiał czas to prosiłbym cię abyś ocenił to co zacząłem edytować.Kubix2000 Kolorowa strona?Mmmm.Brzmi całkiem nieźle. Zgadzam się. PS dzięki za wpis do przyjaciół Kubix2000 Dzięki za kolorową stronę Kubix2000 Pasuje mi i tak poproszę o szablon i nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczyć. Dzięki tobie będę leprzym Userem. Poproszę o szablon.Kubix2000 Moja ulubiona postać to Toa Ignika a ja chciałbym mieszkać na Spherus Magna.Kubix2000 Rozumiem.Dzięki za nagłówek już nie musisz edytować mojej strony.Miło poznać takiego usera jak ty. PozdroKubix2000 15:34, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak wiem ale teraz to jest fajna ale muszę kończyć jutro się znowu zaloguję--Kubix2000 15:38, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) KD Dobra, podaj adres sowjej wikii. Akuumo Mogę też na wikię??--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 16:13, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Ej ktoś wogóle jest teraz na tej wiki?--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 16:24, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapmpions lugulale znasz sięna piłce nożnej ? jestem chirox303 ale kozystam z konta brata ok nie mam multi konta.Norik2 05:24, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Weź się już nie błaźnij z tym Mantullegro. A jak już masz to robić, to nie wciskaj tego userom, którzy mają 10 edycji, oni ledwo znają system wiki, a ty im od razu na wstępie to wciskasz. Szczerze, gdybym mnie tu tak powitano jak to ty robisz, to nie wiem czym bym został tak długo jak jestem Vezok999 12:43, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Lepsza kupa, niż pomoc na siłę. (ortodoksyjnie rzecz biorąc) The Champ Is Here!!! 14:46, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Skoro jesteśMantu7 taki skory do pomagania innym userom to pomożesz mi w czymś(tylko żeby nie było że nic nie umiem na tej wikii)? Kubix2000 20:53, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Eeee... gorzej Ci? Po kit zrobiłeś nowy szablon? On już odszedł dawno i jest zablokowany;) Mantu, pomagasz byle komu, nawet nie patrzysz, co ten ktoś robi. Np. pomogłeś Norikowi, a on... jakby to powiedzieć... Nie zrobił nic dobrego, o. Każdemu wciskasz podpis, kolorową stronę i szablon na siłę, a im głupio odmówić. Jakby chcieli, to by poprosili. I weź przestań z tym "Mantullegro", bo to wkurza -.- Lord Vox 18:03, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) I jak widzę zignorowałeś wypowiedź Vezoka -.- Lord Vox 18:05, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Zamówienia są (tyle że bez nazwy).Mantu7 18:15, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Dobra. I następnym razem lepiej będzie, jak napiszesz nowemu userowi "Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to napisz na mojej dyskusji lub na stronie użytkownika w sekcji Zamówenia dla początkujących userów." zamiast pisania "Chetnię ci zrobię kolorową stronę" itd. Bo to jest narzucanie się, a im głupio jest odmówić. Lord Vox 18:22, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Wielkie dzięki za kolorową stronę i szablon! I nie gniewaj się, że zmieniłem w mojej liście przyjaciół twój podpis na Użytkownik:Mantu7 ale twój podpis jest tego samego koloru co moja strona usera i go nie widac - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Też kibicuję Arsenalowi :DTakanuva, siódmy Toa (dyskusja) 16:15, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC)